Guardian
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: When the team are presented with a 6 year old case that is no longer believed to be an accident they're not sure what to expect. With the press on their backs and the victims 16 year old daughter to think about, will they get justice? And how will they react when they find more and more out about the original investigation. (Set somewhere around series 4)


An: my first new tricks story, please review, thanks for reading

XxX

 _23rd October 1999_

The ring of the door bell made Miracle Summers climb out of bed and walk out onto the landing. It was three in the morning and she couldn't think of a reason for there to be visitors at that time. She stood and watched as her governess, Rachel Lewis, opened the door. Two people stood in the door way, soaked from head to toe by the British weather, and she let them into the house. One was a policeman, wearing a uniform, the other was another man wearing normal clothes. Miracle strained to hear how they introduced themselves but couldn't do she tried to move closer without being seen.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked shutting the door, there was a fierce thunderstorm brewing outside.

"Are you Miss Rachel Lewis?" The man in normal clothes asked and Rachel nodded.

Miracle missed them say their names but saw the one in normal clothes show a badge and thought she heard the word Detective. "I'm here about Jacob Summers."

"He's not in." Rachel told them.

"We know." The detective looked to the floor.

"What's happened. Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid Mr Summers was found dead a few hours ago."

Miracle moved closer to the stairs wondering if she'd heard everything right.

"Jacob...you must be wrong. He went out to Marty's birthday. He said he might stay at his house..." Rachel looked worried. "He can't be..."

Miracle took one step and then another trying to be as quiet as possible until suddenly one creaked and the three adults turned to see her.

"Callie." Rachel said softly and Callie walked down the rest of the steps. Rachel went to hug her she moved away from her and looked at the Detective.

"Where's my Daddy?" She looked at him. Her eyes were wide and the detective looked to Rachel for help but the middle aged woman looked away trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The detective crouched in front of her. "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what he was meant to say.

Callie closed her eyes. "Is he..."

"That's enough." Rachel stepped in. "She's just a child. Margot will look after you."

"No." Callie said stubbornly before feeling tears run down her face. "I want Daddy."

The detective watched as another member of house staff came into the room still in their pyjamas. One of them picked up the young girl and carried her out of the hallway.

XxX

 _Present day_

"Jacob Summers, prosecutor, found dead 23rd October 1999, died from injuries sustained falling down a flight of stone steps on the way home from a co-worker's birthday party." Sandra said putting photographs onto the board. "At the time there wasn't any evidence to prove suspicious death apart from clothing fibres under the finger nails."

"As though he tried to grab onto someone to stop himself from falling." Brain said and she nodded.

"But on the night he died there was a thunder storm so everyone believed he'd just slipped and fallen."

"So what's changed?" Jack asked.

"Well some files were found at his home that show that at the time of his death Jacob was gathering information about corruption within in the CPS. Someone was leaking information meaning a lot of criminals went free."

"Which could be motive." Gerry yawned looked up from his desk, it was too early to be doing all this.

"Exactly." Sandra nodded. "Jacob was a very wealthy man, not only was he a lawyer but he'd been left a lot of money by his father. He had a daughter, she was ten years old at the time of his death, he divorced his wife when his daughter was three days old and gained full custody, so he had a live in governess, Rachel Lewis."

"Governess? What year is it?" Gerry chuckled and Sandra rolled her eyes.

"She became his daughter's legal guardian after his death, as the mother died in 96 in an accident, so we will need to go and speak to her. And the daughter. She'll be around 16 now." Sandra said. "Gerry you can come with me to that if you're awake. Jack, Brian, I want you to speak to Martyn Dillon, he was the co-worker who's party Jacob was on the way home from."

She picked up her coat and keys. "Come on, Gerry."

Gerry sighed getting up and following his boss out of the office.

"Why have we been given this?" Brian began looking through all of notes on the care for Dillon's address. "I thought we had another twenty odd other cases to choose from?"

"I don't know." Jack said staring at the photograph of Jacob Summers. "I'm sure we'll find out though."


End file.
